Silent Moment
by Keeshe Kal'daka
Summary: Ran and Ken have a moment together, their moment. A pwp little ficcie, but much yaoiness. o__o


Note: This was written because I just couldn't work on my other fics, for one reason only and hell if I am ever going to tell what that is!! -very red at the moment.- Anyway. This came to me when reading some RanKen fics, and also listening to Maaya Sakamoto "Yumiwa". Its a song I just keep playing over and over since I love it sooo much. This all is only one moment in time, no plot what so ever, and I know there will be no sequel. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Silent Moment  
  
  
  
  
  
All was quiet in this room for two assassins who wanted to be alone. With each other.  
  
Not one made a word, no whimper passing lips, odd how it couldn't come from a impulsive man named Ken Hidaka. Yet, not quite so odd when this rondevu involved Ran Fujimiya.  
  
Just a moment with themselves.  
  
Innocent touches when they couldn't touch before, when they had wanted to so much, now here was their chance, reaching out by fingers across closed lips, mirroring each other of the wonder in how it felt.  
  
It was all going slow, to savor the longing that read into each others eyes, to know this was what they wanted.  
  
They may be assassins, killers to the evil... But they also had emotions.  
  
Happiness.  
  
Depression.  
  
Guilt.  
  
Anger.  
  
Yet in both there was love, and it grew, within hearts they thought once lost, now found, in each other.  
  
Words were unnecessary to speak when eyes and touch could tell so much.  
  
Tan fingers gave feather-like carress over the shallow pale cheek, tracing the curve, gentle, not to break this moment. This silent moment. Mocca brown eyes look from their fascination on the red head's smooth silky skin to the amethyst jems which had disrupted his sleep so many times after that first night they met, on the rooftop. How could anyone forget a man like Ran Fujimiya?  
  
Ken had been in longing want to feel what he could only look at, here was his time to delve into the sweets he had been denied. And he wouldn't be slapped on the hands in punishment for Ran also wanted him.  
  
Did Ran go through the same torture as he? To want to touch when he shouldn't?  
  
A shuddering sigh breaks into the silence, it coming from the man who was being tortured in these touches. What the man does to this one could not be held in words.  
  
A pause came from the brunette, watching the other in question if he should stop. A beckoning smile pulled to lips that had many frowns in the past. No, he didn't need to stop. Those callous finger tips continued again down a path over the side of the neck and down the pale collumn of muscle and skin, where a pulse beat a living, pounding heart.  
  
Had to be closer, Ken moved his body closer to the other who he wanted and wanted him back, the bed again accommodated his weight. They had both been sitting on the edge, in the silence, to begin what they dreamed of. Ken wanted to feel that pulse, the one that showed this man he loved was alive. Leaning close, Ran was still to see what his Ken was going to do, Ken pressed his lips at the crook of Ran's neck, softly as his lips tingled their sensitivity. There came a hiss, a small smile from the brunette, Ken had an affect on this man. He kissed that same spot again, coming with a taste. Ran tasted so good, of vanilla, Ken was going to love vanilla.  
  
Short breath hissed from clenched teeth, he hissed in Ken's ear, just for the man to hear. Heat, fire, something this man once thought he would never feel again was coming back in small waves, stoking into an inferno that was brewing between them. Ken was the spark, the light Ran has been aching for in the Darkness, here he was reveling in it, to be someone alive.  
  
Closing those eyes, hiding away that flash of pleasure for no one else to see, Ran arched his head back for his lover to have more, let them both have more. Slender fingers dance in the silky locks of chocolate, letting feelings, emotions, heat to consume them both in this moment to themselves.  
  
To a disappointment, Ken pulled back gently, always gentle, to look over the angelic face. They shouldn't go to far... They weren't allowed. Peeking through thick black lashes, Ran watched him also, must it end now?  
  
How sweet, two noses touch together in a small bump, playfully, heavy lidded eyes clash together at every moment they could have. Forehead to forehead, they gaze on, letting the other dive straight into the depths to read souls in an open book. Skin has to be with skin, tan pressing to pale, absorbing warmth and touch. Their faces touch in a handless dance, moving over the other in sheer desperation to feel. No kiss had passed between two aching lips, not yet...  
  
Crimson locks tickle the brunette, having him give out breathless chuckles, which mingled with Ran's for when Ken was happy, so was he. They were both happy to be together in this moment.  
  
Bowing his head, letting his chocolate bangs obscure his face, he didn't want Ran to see the dance of tears in his eyes, he shouldn't cry when he was happy. He blinked when lips pressed to his forhead, a chaste kiss there, then another when Ran moved the strands away, so that Ken's skin could tingle deliciously. Why did he have to do that? Did Ran know what that did to him?  
  
Ken's arm wrapped 'bout Ran's back, to pull the man into his embrace, yet it also pushed the both of them onto the bed. The older on the bottom as the brunette looked down upon him with watery eyes and blushing cheeks. Even though he made the move, the Siberian was still a naive man to think he could...  
  
Fingers laced into Ran's locks, moving them as Ran had did Ken's before, away from his forehead. He was going to mirror Ran's actions. Another chaste kiss, and he moved back. A tear, warm salt liquid dripped down his face and slipped off his chin to splash over Ran's cheek. Those chocolate eyes widen in a silent horror, he didn't mean for that to happen. Another tear mingled with the fallen comrade, this was not one of Ken's but of Ran's, the two running the rest of the way to freedom.  
  
Ken didn't want to Ran cry, as much as he didn't want to.  
  
Why hold back any longer? They had gone farther then they should have now.  
  
Just one kiss...  
  
Lips began to slowly dance and mate together, meeting and retreating, the again to feel more, to taste of the other. Slow, dragging on to make a kiss last for eternity.  
  
Let it be eternity...  
  
Eyes close, let the darkness wash over them, let the feelings become stronger, lose one sense and heighten another. Ken was more daring then his thought by going with his instincts, letting his tongue trace along the crease of those pale kiss-swollen lips. Ran parted them to let Ken in, to a warmth, consuming them into heated passion, drawn out in a slow moment...  
  
Their moment...  
  
The two men did not notice what was falling and swirling about them. Soft pink snowflakes, as like cherry blossoms, endless of them, snowing upon them and the area about them. Falling more and more, a light pour of pink.  
  
Soft yellow green eyes of a kitten watch the swirling pink dots with a vivd fascination, unblinking those cat eyes. A black fur paw lift to press over the clear glass, not able to touch what was falling. Ears flicker at the sound of muffled giggles, yet those eyes did not waver.  
  
A woman sat on her bed, knees curled up to her chest, an arm wrapped around them as the other held the snowglobe. Her smile was small, but those eyes sparkled their own smile as she and her black cat watched on. The feline maybe had his intrests in the snowflakes, but the girl could only watch the two named Ken and Ran, her own fascination was on the love they are sharing in this little globe, a place for themselves and only themselves.  
  
Their moment...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-FIN-  
  
  
  
o_o....  
  
Erm.. What ya think? Good? X_x I went alittle crazy with it! Its corny... But I put it up anyway ^^; had to get it out of my head before I go crazy! There could be more like these... Not sure!  
  
-Keeshe Kal'daka 


End file.
